comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-04-15 - Sneaking in Late
Noriko had texted Julian. More than once. Most often with, 'You'd better bring her back soon, or you're going to get her in trouble. And then you'll be in trouble. With me.' And, 'You'd better be nice to her.'. And, 'Seriously?! It's 2 effing AM Julian! WTF?!! You know this place has curfew!?' And eventually, she fell asleep. Sidenote: Fiona will be the second person to find out that Noriko, literally, never takes off the gauntlets. Girl even sleeps in them. And the dorm room, which she keeps mostly clean, and organized - and a bit colorful (not unlike herself), is otherwise dark, and silent. Only an odd bluebird nightlight on, watching over Noriko. And the room. Probably not the best way to start off her tenure at the school, admittedly. Fiona had wanted to just fly to the school, if Julian would show her the way, but given the lateness and all, had convinced her to let him drive her in the Ferrari. When he dropped her off, she had made her way inside the Institute to her dorm room in silence-- half due to her nature, and half due to not wanting to get in trouble if she could help it. She slips into the dorm room she shares with Noriko, the knob creaking slightly as she turns it, the hinges as well as she slips the door open just enough to slide inside and shut it as quietly as she can behind herself. "Mmm?" Noriko is a light sleeper, for several reasons. And it's not a habit she's growing out of, anytime soon. She half-sits up out of her bed, a pink babydoll covering her chest, and gingerly wipes at an eye with a metal finger. Then she looks at the clock, "You are -so- late," she says, in a hushed whisper. "You are -so- lucky that I made your bed up for you." She points. And, in Fiona's 'bed', is a mostly Fiona-shaped small bundle. Beneath which? Just very cunningly placed pile of clothes. "I told Jean you came back with us and fell right asleep." Fiona blushes. ~Thank you,~ she telepaths softly. ~I didn't mean to get lost. And then I didn't have your phone number. I stopped to get something to eat before trying to find my way back here when I met Julian...~ she trails off sheepishly. The slight girl looks through the bundle of clothes, and, finding a pale blue nightgown she had been looking for, quickly shimmies out of her shoes, jeans, and tank top and slides on the nightgown, grabbing her hairbrush and beginning to brush through her hair. "Did he take you to Mexico, or something?" She asks, quietly, smirking some. Adds, "I mean, I knew you were okay. But I didn't want you getting grounded your first day here. Jeeze, Fiona." Yep, actually worried about her new roommate. ~No, just to his penthouse.~ Fiona of course has no /idea/ how bad that sounds. ~We lost track of time.~ The snarls out of her hair, she divides her hair in two, braiding both sides behind her ears. "Mmmhmm," replies Noriko, suspiciously. But, she also knows Julian. And knows that she's been there, alone with him too. And, she trusts him. Still, she's a little irritated that all she got was the one text, and that it was so -late-. She tilts her head, "Well, I'm giving you my phone number. And Tommy's. And you give me yours," she says, quietly. She pauses, asks, then, "So. Didja have fun?" ~He is very nice,~ Fiona responds with a nod. ~It was very sad what happened to his last girlfriend.~ She sounds genuinely upset by that thought for a moment. She finishes braiding her hair, and then wraps the two braids around the top of her head, then pulls out a soft white cap with a satin ribbon tie, and puts it on her head to tuck her hair in. "Clara. Yeah." Noriko shifts a little, but doesn't quite get out of bed. "We had to try a few times, before we got him to even leave his penthouse after it happened. He's getting over it okay, I think. At least, getting back to being his old self." She watches Fiona a long time, curiously. "He's a pretty decent guy, though. So I'll probably only just punch him a little for keeping you out so late." She grins. Fiona looks startled. ~No, don't punch him!~ she pleads. ~Why would you do that?~ "Because it's fun," prompts Noriko, cheerfully. "And he totally deserves it, besides." She props herself up with one hand behind herself. "Someone has to keep him in line." And it appears Noriko has elected herself for this particular position. Fiona looks distressed. Very distressed. ~But... that would hurt him. I don't understand why you feel the need to cause him injury...~ Her lower lip trembles a bit, and she sinks into her bed. Okay. And that's the first bell for Noriko's brain that something's not quite right with the girl. "I'm not --," she pauses, "It's what friends do, Fiona. Joke around. It's not a fight." The next statement that comes isn't judgemental, merely curious, "You've not had a lot of friends, have you?" Fiona blinks, drawing the blankets around her. ~I have had some,~ she says quietly. She doesn't volunteer much in the way of details. ~I just don't like people getting hurt, especially over silly things. He felt bad that it got so late... there's no reason to make him feel worse.~ There's a small, quiet exasperated sound, followed, oddly, by a small, quiet laugh. "Okay. The only people I ever hurt, are the people who hurt -my- friends, Fiona. Or people who can't defend themselves." A pause. "Or, Frost Giants. Because they're just bastards. But that's besides the point. When I said I was going to punch him, it's - a way of teasing him, really. I'd never hurt Julian. But I won't punch him, if it'll make you feel better." The girl nods a little bit, snuggling under her blankets and yawning. ~Good. He was so sad. I don't want to see him sadder.~ "Go to sleep, Fiona. We can decorate tomorrow. And I picked you out a few things, after we figured out Julian picked you up. If you don't like them, we can take them back." Said items being things like a cute 'Hello Kitty' hoodie, pink and grey, pink converse shoes, a teal faerie shirt, and other such things.